True Love Triumphs
by wolfluv125
Summary: Bella has been introduced to vampires at a young age. How will she deal with the Cullens and her attraction to a certain southern blond? First Fanfic.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **

**I've gone through a lot since I first published this fanfic. I'm now in a place where I am able to work on it. I haven't given up on this story! Here's the edited prologue. I've made only a few minor adjustments. I'm also in the process of uploading the first chapter. Enjoy! I don't own _Twilight_.**

* * *

"Ding!" rang the bell. It was the last day of my freshman year of high school. Summer had just begun. Little did I know that that sound was signaling the end of my childhood; it was the end of my innocence. The events that took place that summer changed my life forever. It all started when my best friend Jacob called me and told me he would be spending the summer on the Indian Reservation, La Push in Washington. He was going to spend some time with his dad. His parents divorced when he was two and his mom, Sara, has full custody. Jacob was psyched to be spending some time with his dad. Me on the other hand, I was going to have to spend the entire summer alone. I live with my mom in Arizona. My parents, like Jacob's split when I was little. Ironically enough, Jacob's dad and my dad are best friends. My dad lives in the rainy town of Forks. I don't have any memories of the sun from when I was little - just rain.

It was about two weeks after Jacob left when I noticed something wasn't right. My favorite t-shirt was missing, along with my sunglasses and my nightgown. It felt like I was being watched.

It all came to head in the middle of June.

I was in my bedroom reading, when out of nowhere a man, with unearthly beauty appeared in my room. So I said to him, "Who the heck are you? Why are you in my bedroom?!"

He smirked and haughtily said, "I am Zeus, ruler of all. You, my dear Bella, shall be my queen."

"Oh my. Sir, do you want to sit down for a moment? I know some very nice people who can help you with your problems. Let me go make a phone call. I'll be right back." Oh dear. Only I would have a nutter come to my home, thinking he was a Greek god.

Out of nowhere, this man was in front of me, crushing my phone with his bare hand. "Silly human. You think you can fool me? I am a vampire, superior to all humans."

"Zeus, I know some very nice people who can help you with your, uh, vampirism."

"Foolish human! You should be shaking with terror! I have been watching you for many months. I first came across you while I was hunting. Your blood smelled so good- like roses and freesia- absolutely mouthwatering. I have the ability to bend anyone to my will. You puny minded humans call it mind control. I commanded you to come to me. But you didn't. I tried again, and again I had the same result. You are the only being that has ever defied me. You shall be my equal when you are turned. Your abilities will be limitless. Join me, Bella. Together we will rule all. You will be a goddess among gods."

This man was truly crazy. I realized I wasn't going to survive this encounter, not with his strength. I refused to be a part of such nonsense.

"I refuse to be a part of your plan," I whispered.

"Then you shall die," he said with a sadistic smile.

This saddened me. I would never see my family again. No more sneaking out with Jake. My life was over.

Zeus's first punch sent me flying across my room, into my book shelf. I heard a crack and felt blood drip down my face. He came over to me licked the blood off my forehead.

"Delicious," he purred.

I could tell from his reaction that this wouldn't be a swift death, but a painfully drawn out one. I refused to go out without a fight, so I spit in his face. He was shocked. I shrieked, "You may break my body, but you will never break my spirit."

He laughed, and then went to slap me across the face. My hand shot out and grabbed his wrist at blinding speed. The look on his face was priceless. I threw him across the room.

"You should join me Isabella. If this is how you are as an inferior, think of how unstoppable you would be as my bride!" he yelled.

"Never! Get it through your thick skull! I don't want anything to do with you!" I stalked across the room, picked Zeus up and threw him out the window he came through. "Leave and never return!"

"This isn't the last you will hear from me Isabella Swan!"

As soon as he was gone, I collapsed. I started hyperventilating. I was on the verge of a panic attack. Who do I call for help? Who would believe me? My head was throbbing. The bleeding was getting worse, and I was feeling intense pain now that the adrenaline was ebbing.

"Jacob," I whispered. Jacob would believe me. He would know what to do. Then everything went dark.

TLT

"Beep. Beep. Beep." What was that annoying beeping?

"Come on baby. Open your eyes. We've all been so worried. Come on sweetie," begged my mother.

"Mom?" I whispered groggily.

"I'm here baby. So's your father. Jacob has been calling every hour. That boy is persistent. Are you two dating? You're in the hospital. They have the worse coffee. Do you remember what happened sweetie?"

"Vaguely, Mom."

"A burglar broke in and threw you across your bedroom. He was then scared off by something. Luckily he didn't steal anything. That would have looked really bad. Our neighbors would become suspicious. My reputation would be destroyed." Yep, that's my mom. Always more concerned about herself than her daughter.

"Hey Bells. Glad your ok," said dad gruffly.

"Well, I'll leave you two to talk. I'm going to call Phil." Phil is Mom's latest boyfriend. He's her nicest one so far.

"Bella, are you in any pain?"

"Not right now, Dad."

"Bella, I think you should come live with me. This guy hasn't been caught, and I would feel better if you were with me. I've talked it over with your mom and she thinks it would be best. Jake's also moving back to Washington. La Push is only 15 minutes away from Forks."

"I would like that Dad." Between the freaky strength I acquired, Dad, and Jake, I would be safe.

That night, another man with unearthly beauty came to see me.

"Do not be afraid, Isabella Swan," he said. "I have been sent here to explain what happened with Zeus." I gasped.

He chuckled. "Yes Bella, I know about Zeus. Zeus is the most powerful vampire on earth. He is an Original. The Originals are the first vampires. All Originals are evil, since they sold their souls to pay for their immortality. Zeus is one of the three most powerful Originals, if not the most powerful. The ancient Greeks thought the vampires were gods and they worshipped them. Vampires don't age, are immortal, and some have special powers, like Zeus does. Vampires are our natural enemies. The Volturi, the rulers of the vampire world, defeated the Originals. Now besides the Big Three, there are only their wives and a few other Originals scattered around the world. Since the Volturi defeated the Originals, we have an uneasy alliance with them. Our organization is made up of werewolves, shifters, and the occasional vampire that will fight alongside the Hunters. You my dear, are a Hunter. Your Grandmother Swan was a Hunter, and so was your father. Your father left the agency soon after he met your mother and now works undercover as a cop in Forks. Forks is a hot spot for the supernatural. Your father and your friend Jacob Black will explain the local supernatural element. For the next year you will be homeschooled and learn everything there is to know about being a Hunter. I wish you good luck. Tell your father that Garrett said hello. I hope to see you soon Bella."

Just as fast as he arrived, he left and I was more confused than ever.

I was discharged the next morning. I thought the trip to Forks was going to be awkward, but I was wrong. My father didn't beat around the bush and brought up the vampires right away. I told him Garrett said hello and my father just threw his back his head and laughed. I was startled by his reaction.

"Garrett was my best friend back at the agency. We certainly got into a lot of trouble back in the day. "

"Dad, what did Garrett mean about Jake?"

"I'll let Billy tell you about it at the bonfire next week."

We were soon home. The great thing about Dad is that he doesn't hover. I settled into bed for the night and knew my life would never be the same.

* * *

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 1: One Year Later

**Author's Note: **

**This is the first Chapter of True Love Triumphs. I am determined to finish this story. I'm not sure how long it will take, but it will one day be finished. I've just started on the second chapter, so it should be up by the end of the week (hopefully). Please read and enjoy! I don't own ****_Twilight_****. **

Chapter 1: One Year Later

_Blond hair. Blue eyes. Southern drawl. Hoopskirts. Dances. Antebellum. Texas. Gunshots. Soldiers. Red eyes. Vampires. Bloodshed. Screams. Pain. A nightmare that never ends. _

I woke with a start. _What a disturbing dream_, I thought to myself. _I wish I would stop having it._ It was the same thing every night. I was dancing in some Scarlett O'Hara dress with a Confederate soldier. It then flashed forward to him fighting and then being turned into a vampire. I never saw his face clearly; just his hair and his eyes before and after the change: always full of determination and later, pain.

I had been having this same dream every night since the anniversary of The Incident. I hadn't told anyone about the dream yet. Who knew what they would think, especially someone at the agency. I trusted my fellow hunters with my life, but they were not known for thinking rationally when it comes to killing the undead. Usually it's kill and then ask questions.

A little over a year ago I was attacked by the vampire Zeus. Since then. I have learned about by hunter heritage and have been trained by the best to defeat evil creatures of the night. My best friend, Jacob has also learned of his unique heritage; he comes from a long line of wolf shifters. He is beta to the pack at La Push, where he is training to one day become alpha of the pack and chief of the tribe. We are still really close and have gone on several missions together. I live with my Dad in Forks. Dinner is always a quiet affair but we live quite harmoniously, and it's always a riot when Garrett comes to visit. Dad turns into a teenager and those two get into mischief and remember the good old days.

This past year I have been homeschooled through the agency. This was to ensure that I could control my hunter's abilities, which kicked in the first time I was exposed to a vampire. Jacob told me it is similar to the gene of a shifter: it's activated by the exposure of a vampire.

I start school next week. I will be attending Forks High School, home of the Spartans. Oh, joy. I will be surrounded by mundane teenagers who are completely oblivious to the dangers of the supernatural hotspot that Forks truly is. I will also be seeing the Cullens for the first time. The Cullens are a coven of animal drinking vampires, a unique phenomenon in the supernatural world. They have a treaty with the Quileute tribe, protecting them from the wolves, as long as they don't step foot onto La Push, kill or turn any humans. My first solo assignment from the agency is to simple see if the treaty is still intact. My job is to go to Forks High School as a student and make sure the Cullens don't lure anyone to their death.

It seems like a super simple assignment, and in truth it probably would be in any other town in the world. Unfortunately, Forks being the supernatural hotspot it is, there will always be something for me to take care of, or at the very least, be an ally to the wolves. Between the insane amount of homework given by the mediocre public school system and my "extracurricular activities," I should be fairly busy. _No time for any sort of love life_, I thought to myself, blushing. Once again, I was thinking about my mysterious dream and the even more mysterious man in it.

I decided it was time to talk to someone about this reoccurring dream. My instincts were screaming at me not to tell my fellow hunters, so I decided I would confide in Emily, Sam's fiancé. Sam is the current alpha of the pack; he was the first to phase. Emily is Sam's imprint. Imprint is the term the wolves use to describe their soulmates. Once they phase, they are able to identify their soulmate. Sometimes the soulmate is a lot older and sometimes a lot younger. The wolf acts accordingly to what his imprint needs. They work as a support system for one another, with Sam and Emily being the mother and father figures that the wolves, especially the younger ones, need. Unfortunately, Sam didn't have a support system when he first phased, and as a result his imprint got hurt. Emily used to have thick ugly scars on one side of her phase. The agency was able to make them a lot less noticeable, thanks to the magic of the healers. They are now just fine white lines, still noticeable but no longer cringe-worthy. Sam was also dating Emily's cousin Leah, creating many sticky situations. Emily and I became close during this time; I helped her with the supernatural stuff and the loss of her cousin/ best friend and she helped fill a void I didn't realize my mother had left. She's become my big sister.

So, I climbed out of bed and hopped in the shower. I used my strawberry scented shampoo and body washed, followed by lotion. I switched up the scents every so often, always avoiding floral scents because of what Zeus said I smelt like. I haven't heard from him since the incident, but the Originals like to keep a low profile, especially after they've been beaten.

I shook myself out of my musings and finished getting ready. I then grabbed a granola bar and shoved my feet into my old beat-up converse before heading to my truck. I have an old Chevy truck from the fifties. It was a birthday present from Jacob. He completely rebuilt the engine. Fixing up cars is a hobby of his. He's currently working a rabbit, whatever that means. Ancient folklore I can decipher; cars not so much.

When I arrived at Emily's house in La Push, many of the wolves were there. Night patrol must have just ended. Emily always has food waiting for the wolves for after patrol.

"Bella's here!" shouted Seth, the youngest wolf. He's only 14 and already third in command. He's also the sweetest and soon to be my step-brother. His mom, Sue, and my dad just got engaged. His dad Harry, died from a vampire attack around the same time I met Zeus. He and I think there is a connection between the two, but there's no convincing Sam or the agency.

"Hey Seth! How was patrol?" I asked getting out of the car. "Any vamps?"

"I didn't come across any, but Quil fell into some bear poop!" He didn't say poop.

"Language Seth!"

"Sorry sis."

"Wait- what do you mean Quil fell in bear poo. He's a wolf. That's something you guys can smell from a mile away! Did you push him?"

"Of course not."

"Good."

"Leah did."

"What did I do?" came a voice from inside the house. Leah stepped outside with a cinnamon role in one hand and coffee in the other.

"Push Quil in bear poo," replied Seth.

"He was being an idiot," shrugged Leah.

"I thought I heard you!" exclaimed Emily as she came outside. "You two need to stop monopolizing Bella!" said Emily as she hugged me. "Come on inside! I just made some muffins and eggs. I'm sure you haven't eaten breakfast and no, a granola bar does not count as a meal."

We went inside and I grabbed a muffin, saying hello to Sam and Paul as they left for patrol.

"We're going to head on home and get some sleep," said Seth as he grabbed a couple of muffins.

He and Leah left and soon it was just me and Emily. "Can we talk?" I asked her.

"Sure thing. Let me just wipe down these counters real quick. We can go sit on the porch. It's such a nice day out. Sunny for once.

At first when we sat down on the porch it was just silence. Emily was the first to break the silence.

"Are you excited for school next week?" she asked me.

"Not really. I don't relish the idea of spending my time around hormonal, petty teenagers," I replied.

"How is that any different from spending your time here?" She asked, curiously.

"I don't have to wear a façade." I replied with my voice cracking.

"What did you need to talk about? Is it new school jitters?"

"I… I have been having these dreams. Well, dream. It's the same dream on repeated occasions."

"What about this dream? Is it a nightmare?"

"No, it's not a nightmare. I wouldn't even consider it a bad dream, at least not most of it. Some of it is quite… well, nice."

"Do you went to tell me about it?"

Did I? I wasn't so sure anymore. "I…I don't know."

"Why don't you tell me what concerns you about it. You said it wasn't all bad, right? Well what is bad?"

"Well, it has a vampire in it."

"That makes since. Wasn't the anniversary of The Incident not long ago? Perhaps this dream is simply your subconscious trying to make sense with what happened. You are human, after all."

"The thing is, I see the vampire before and after he was turned."

"You see it as a human? How unusual. Is this the first time you've had these sorts of dreams? This could be part of your hunter abilities. The archives show many hunters develop unique abilities outside of the usual enhancements." Emily is the designated historian of the tribe. It is her job to collect and study information of the tribe's history as well as the general supernatural's.

"This is the first time I have had dreams like this."

"I can check the archives, if you wish. Strict confidentiality, of course."

"That would be great. Thanks Emily."

"Hey Bells!" came the voice of my favorite person on the world.

"Jake!" I squealed, running into his arms. He caught me and spun me around. He then put me down on the ground and pulled my phone out of his pocket.

"Did you forget something?" He asked me, raising one eyebrow in the most infuriating way.

"Whoops," I shrugged sheepishly.

"Charlie dropped it off this morning. He said to tell you to check-in with him later and that he would be working late."

"Thanks for the message. Emily still has some muffins if you want some."

"That would be great!" He then ran into the house like the wolf he is.

Emily and I followed in after him and had a nice, easy going day.

TLT

That night, when I was saying my nightly prayers to God, I prayed for the mysterious man in my dreams. I didn't know what this man had gone through, or if he was even still alive, but I did know that if he was, he needed some comfort. The little bit I remember seeing in my dream of his life was horrific; I can't imagine the horrors he went through. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_Blond hair. Blue eyes. Southern drawl. Hoopskirts. Dances. Antebellum. Texas. Gunshots. Soldiers. Red eyes. Vampires. Bloodshed. Screams. Pain. A nightmare that never ends._

_Gold eyes._

**Please Review **


	3. Chapter 2:The Cullens

**I don't own ****_Twilight_****. **

Chapter 2: The Cullens

_Blond hair. Blue eyes. Southern drawl. Hoopskirts. Dances. Antebellum. Texas. Gunshots. Soldiers. Red eyes. Vampires. Bloodshed. Screams. Pain. A nightmare that never ends._

_Gold eyes._

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!" went the annoying high pitched squeal of my alarm. I promptly his snooze and snuggled back down in my blankets. Today was the first day of purgatory. AKA, high school.

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!" I hit snooze again. _Maybe if I overslept Dad wouldn't make me go to school_, I thought.

I was blinded by a bright light and deafened by a loud voice. "Rise and shine, Sleepy-Head!" It was Garrett. I should have known my father would call back-up.

"Five more minutes?" I asked.

"No, puny human. The agency wants you there, remember? I thought you would be happy about this. It's your first solo assignment!"

"Garrett, it's high school. Besides, you're here and the pack is only 20 minutes away, five if they're running. It's not much of a solo mission."

"Quit complaining. This assignment is better than nothing. Do you know how many recruits, yes not just hunters, would kill for this opportunity? You are studying the Cullens. They are one of the most peculiar forces in the supernatural community. You not only get to study them but you have unlimited alliances at your fingertips."

"I know, Garrett. It's still high school and I'm still a whiny teenager. Did they have to make me start late? Why couldn't I have started in August with everyone else?" I sighed. It was no use arguing. "Now that I'm awake, I need to get ready to face this. Please leave so I can prepare."

"Bella, you are going to high school, not the gallows."

"Same difference."

TLT

When I arrived at school, the parking lot was already packed, well as packed as a school this small could be. There were no flashy cars except some red BMW, so my vintage truck fit right in. That was the goal: to fit in. My job was to blend in and observe the vampire coven with an objective view point. The animal blood must leave them addled; who in their right mind would choose to repeat high school over and over for all eternity?

"Hi my name is Eric Yorkie! You must be Isabella Swan! Let me show you to the office so you can pick up your schedule! It's my job to show new students around campus! Would you believe this is my first opportunity to do this since I've been elected?" shouted a very enthusiastic boy with bad skin and a slight shine to his hair.

"Thanks. That would be great." I tried not to grimace.

"You are going to love Forks High. We should meet up for lunch later. I'm on the school newspaper and I would love to do a feature on you!"

"I'm not too comfortable with the feature. Thanks anyways." I was definitely grimacing now. Great, five minutes on campus and I have a puppy following me everywhere. It's part of the hunter's charm. Humans and other supernatural creatures alike are attracted to us due to the pheromones we put out. It's part of our protective instincts. People are much more compliant when they are attracted to you. Unfortunately, when not in use for a mission, it's a big hindrance.

"That's okay. I would still like for you to eat at my table for lunch. This way you can meet as many people as possible."

"Thanks Eric. Now where's the office?"

"Right this way." We walked into the closest building. "Here we are," he announced. "Let me know if you need anything else. Here's my number." He handed me a slip of paper and left."

I walked up to the lady at the desk. "My name is Isabella Swan. I need to pick up my schedule."

"Oh, you're chief's daughter! Welcome to Forks. We had some trouble figuring out your schedule, so you're some senior level classes. I hope that's alright?"

"That's fine, uh," I looked at her name plaque. "Mrs. Cope."

"Well then, here is your class schedule, school map, and locker combination. I hope you have a good day of school. Oh! I almost forgot." She pulled out an obnoxious orange colored piece of paper. "You need to have all of your teachers sign this and return it at the end of the day." She handed it to me.

"Thanks. I will."

"Have a nice day!"

"You too." Great. This meant added interaction. I was hoping to just slip in and out without being noticed, an impossibility in this small town.

I looked at schedule. Senior Level British Literature was listed as my first class of the day. I smiled for the first time since I woke up. I loved British Literature, especially Jane Austen and the Brontë sisters. I walked into the classroom and had the teacher sign off on the required document. I then took my seat and looked over the syllabus. I was disappointed when I realized it was just a list of cliché high school readings like _Romeo and Juliet _and _Pride and Prejudice_. Don't get me wrong, I love both of those works, I was just hoping for something, well, else.

The bell finally rang and the last of the stragglers walked into the classroom. In walked two inhumanly beautiful people: vampires. These must be two of the "Cullen kids." One was a boy. He was well over six-foot, as big as any one of the boys on the res. He was muscular and had dark short curly hair. He was vampire pale and had gold eyes. The girl was petite in the extreme with short spikey dark hair. She was vampire pale and had gold eyes. _Huh,_ I wondered. _Is this anomaly due to their 'vegetarian' diet? Does that mean the vampire I have been dreaming about live this way? _

"Class," announced the teacher, in a nasally voice. I could already tell we would not be getting along very well. "We have a new student. Her name is Isabella Swan. Please make her feel welcome." A few of the boys in the back snickered, including a good-looking blonde boy. He had a baby face and the baby blue eyes to go with it. "Please turn to page 366 in your Broadview Anthology textbook," droned the teacher. "Please continue reading silently in you text book for the remainder of class.

"I'm Mike Newton," introduced the blonde boy, with his hand held out to shake. I took it.

"I'm Bella," I responded.

"What did you do to make Pixie Cullen mad at you?"

I looked over at her and noticed her shooting daggers my way. "Nothing I haven't spoken to her or anyone than some poodle boy. Is her name really Pixie?"

"Poodle boy?"

"Yeah, his last name is poodle. You know, the small dog?"

"You mean Eric Yorkie!"

"Oh. Well, I got the dog thing right."

"To answer your earlier question, no her name is not Pixie. Her name is Alice. Her brother is the big guy sitting next to her. He's Emmett."

"Bing!" went the bell, signaling the end of class.

"Can you tell me how to get to the gym? I have PE next."

"I have PE next too! I'll walk you there."

"Thanks." He seemed like a nice guy, better than that Terrier; he was friendly and safe. Too bad I was on assignment. And had a Psycho vampire after me.

"Here we are," He announced. "Girls locker room is straight through there. See you in a little bit!"

"See ya." _I really shouldn't encourage him,_ I thought. I ducked into the locker room and handed my document to the coach. She signed it and handed me the required uniform. I had to dress out on my first day. Oh the humanity! There's nothing worse than gym class in high school, except maybe lunch.

When we were allowed to head out to join the boys, I scanned the crowd. First looking for any vamps, and then Mike. No vampires, but I did see Mike talking to a short girl with really curly hair and a tall girl with a permanent snarl on her face.

"Bella!" Mike called. "Come here! I want to introduce you to some friends of mine!" oh joy. Mike by himself was fine, but adding in others would be a nuisance.

"Hi, Mike." I tried not to grimace.

"Bella this is Jessica Stanley and Lauran Mallory."

"Nice to meet you." I responded.

"Where are you from?" asked Jessica.

"Here originally, then Arizona for 14 years, before moving back here last year."

"Last year? Why didn't you start last year?" snarled Lauran.

"I was in a bad accident and had to recover. I really don't want to talk about it." I really didn't. This was about as much as I could tell them without lying. I hated lying, but it came with the territory of being a hunter.

"Then we won't make you talk about it," said Mike while giving Lauren a look. It did not make her happy. Jessica looked jealous. _Great. Who needed enemies like psycho vampires when there are petty teenage girls around? _I thought.

This day was dragging on forever. We were soon dismissed to change and the bell rang shortly after that. My next class was Statistics. I met a nice quiet girl named Angela. She was part of the same group as Mike and Jessica.

I followed Angela to lunch and sat at the table with others I had met that day, like poodle boy and Mike. Angela introduced me to the two others at the table, Tyler Crowley and Ben Cheney. The conversation soon picked up and I tuned everyone out. Then, it happened. The Cullen Coven walked in. A tall blonde model hung on Emmet's arm, while the Pixie twirled around the boyish bronze haired male. Then, HE walked in. The vampire from my dreams. He was every bit as sexy and as gorgeous as he was in my dreams. And, when I looked into his beautiful golden eyes, I saw the pain and anguish that had been present as well. It was too much. I fainted. My last thoughts before I succumbed to the darkness were, _Why him? _

TLT

When I came to, I noticed I was in the nurse's office. The events of the day came pouring in. _Some hunter I am, _I thought. _I faint at the sight of vampires! _

"How are you feeling?" asked the nurse as she walked in.

"Fine," I replied. I would never here the end of this.

"Do you think you are able to go to class?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. Here is a note to give your teacher. Come back if you feel dizzy or nauseated. Have a nice day."

I left the nurse's office and headed to my science class, biology. The first thing I noticed was that I had this class with one of the vamps, the ginger one. I handed my notes to the teacher and proceeded to the empty seat next to the vamp. As soon as I sat down, his eyes turned black. Uh, oh. I knew what that meant. He was hungry and I was the meal. Well, not on my watch buddy. I started think of all the ways to kill and immobilize a vampire. _Garlic, wolfs bane, and silver paste in the eye. Immobilization incantation in the Ancient language._ Soon the bell rang and the hungry vamp raced out of the room at a nice human speed.

Mike caught me after class. "What's with you and the Cullens? First Alice and now Edward! No one else has ever gotten any sort of reaction from them!"

"Well, I guess I'm special," I tried to joke. Mike gave half-hearted laugh before heading to Government. I headed to my last class of the day, American history.

This class did not disappoint. HE was in it. So was his blonde sister. I had last teacher sign that obnoxious form and sat in the empty seat in the back of the classroom. I was able to observe him all class. He stayed as still as a statue; barely breathing, never moving. It was official: I was obsessed. The final bell rang and I gathered my belongings to head to the office to turn in that awful paper. I was stopped by a concerned Angela. I hadn't even noticed she was in this class.

"Are you okay, Bella?"  
"I'm fine, Angela. I hadn't slept well the past few nights coupled with low blood sugar caused me to pass out. I'm alright now."

"Glad you're feeling better."

"Thanks. Could you tell me who those blondes are that sit at the table with the Cullens?"

"Sure! Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They're twins and Mrs. Cullen's niece and nephew. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen took them in when they were young after their parents died."

"Thanks for letting me know. I need to take this paper to the office. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Bella!"

When I arrived in the office, Edward was already there. He was trying to change out Biology for another class. None were available and he left the office in a rush. _Huh. Maybe the Cullens are different. _

I handed Mrs. Cope the orange paper and went home.

Since it was a Friday, there would be a bonfire at La Push. I would get to share my observations with the Elders and Protectors of the tribe. In the meantime, I decided to nap.

TLT

_Blond hair. Blue eyes. Southern drawl. Japer Whitlock. Hoopskirts. Dances. Antebellum. Texas. Gunshots. Soldiers. Red eyes. Vampires. Maria. Bloodshed. Screams. Pain. Scars. A nightmare that never ends. Gold eyes. Family. _

_A new beginning. _

TLT

"Would you like a Coke, Bella?" asked Sue Clearwater.

"That would be great, Sue. Thanks."

"I can't believe you passed out today," exclaimed Paul, for the 23rd time. Yes, I have been keeping track.

"We understand that, Bella. I for one, am more concerned about Edward Cullen and his interest in you." Cut in Sam.

"Well, one day at a time. We have the weekend to strategize on what to do," chimed in my dad, sitting down next to Sue

"We could have the boys meet with the Cullens to remind them of treaty," said Billy Black, Jacob's dad and current chief.

"It would be too suspicious. They would put two and two together and my cover would be blown. No, I will just have to be careful and observant After all, this is my mission," I replied.

"You'll figure it out," said Jacob, forever the optimist. "You always do."

TLT

That night, I prayed for wisdom and strength. I needed to know how to best handle the situation. I prayed for Jasper. _"Jasper,"_ I whispered aloud. The mysterious man in my dream now had a name. My dream from my nap came flooding in, and with it more unanswered questions. _Who was he? Why is he in so much pain? Why doesn't he use his real name? How did he become a part of the Cullen Coven? Why am I dreaming about him? _

TLT

_Blond hair. Blue eyes. Southern drawl. Japer Whitlock. Hoopskirts. Dances. Antebellum. Texas. Gunshots. Soldiers. Red eyes. Vampires. Maria. Bloodshed. Screams. Pain. Scars. A nightmare that never ends. Gold eyes. Family. A new beginning. _

_Me._

**Please Review.**


End file.
